fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
3.14 (New Fantendoverse)
3.14 is an ambient created by A22 Enterprises. In the New Fantendoverse, he is the first Artificial Intelligence to be transferred out of the digital realm through A22's research for create soldiers. He escaped A22 and decided to hide away, living in the nearby swampy areas where he's at harmony with nature... until the events of Fantendo - Genesis happened. 3.14 is a naive but incredibly friendly person. He is known for his good-hearted nature and resourcefulness able to forgive even the biggest foes of the universe and see the good in anyone. Description 3.14 appears as a average sized human, who appears to be silhouette except that he has a white outline, and has a prominent set of dot eyes and a triangular nose. He is usually seen with a hat, although he has been shown to have hair. He is usually wearing long clothing that covers everything except his fingers. Personality 3.14 is generally more mature than he has been seen in previous iterations of himself, although when he was younger he was seen as less smart and more child-like, with a obsession over pie. He is naturally curious and due to his strict opposition to violence, prefers to deal in non-violent means whenever possible. Generally 3.14 maintains a clear and composed attitude, rarely allowing himself to get upset or angry. He can be somewhat clumsy despite this, but rarely to the point of becoming a active hindrance. Whenever possible, 3.14 makes peace and as such, doesn't really have enemies except those who declare themselves as such. 3.14 is highly empathetic towards other beings, even animals, and thus cannot bring himself to actively hurt others unless he sees a good reason to, usually tied to the idea that weakening his opponent will make them listen to what he has to say. While 3.14 is far from weak, his stance against violence is not exactly something he was equipped to handle from birth and has had to learn it, with very few of his abilities directly relating to his ability to make peace. Backstory 3.14 is a completely original Ambient created by A22 sometime ago, although when he realized his purpose was to kill as a cyber soldier, he escaped A22. He hid out in various places, usually deep in nature where he was hard to track; despite this, A22 managed to find him hiding out in a swamp during the events of Fantendo - Genesis. History ''Fantendo - Genesis Appears as one of the primary characters of the story. He is first seen in ''Chapter 4: Corruption, although has a mention during Chapter 2: Conversion. He is enlisted by A22 to deal with Flicker, a person who was converted into a Ambient and was rendered unstable during the transition. Throughout his story, 3.14 helps Flicker escape as well as deal with her condition thanks to Dr. Luna. After escaping out into the city, they are tracked down by Master Binary and Flicker's state deteriorates. After trying and failing to calm her down, 3.14 then turns his attention to Master Binary and holds Flicker's hand to impart a calming memory that helps her go back into her normal state. Due to Flicker's condition and 3.14's otherwordlyness, the two decide to go into space, hijacking a rocketship from A22 and freeing some rejected Ambients from inside. This leads up to the events seen in 3.14 Worlds. ''3.14 Worlds 3.14 is set to be one of the main protagonists of this game. Continuing his non-violence trend from ''Fantendo - Genesis, 3.14 and the A22 ambients land on a planet populated by Ambients, who have set up their own utopia from the fragments of a old MMO. ''Fantendo Now - 3.14 Neon Fantendo Sports Resort Fantendo Now - System Glitch TBA Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory While not a big character in the story, 3.14 does appear during Act 3 of ''Days of Victory to confront The Threat with Unten and Volt. Using his words, he attempts to get through to the Threat, but this fails quickly, causing him to be slammed into the wall. ''Potential Future (Future's Dark) In ''Fantendoverse X: Time, one of the possible timelines for the New Fantendoverse is where Palutena takes over. During this timeline (named Future's Dark), 3.14 was assimilated into Palutena's hivemind, and sports a creepy, obviously unnatural smile literally carved onto his face. This timeline may have been prevented due to the actions of Xerra and Umbra Shader during Days of Victory, however. Non-Canon Appearances ''The End of Time?! 3.14 is presented as one of the agents the player can use in the game, and he is a '''Nimble' class character, being a much more specialized unit for tamping security systems. As an Nimble agent, 3.14 has the unique abilities to use ambient energy and light to control the surrounding technology. Powers and Abilities 3.14 is a Ambient and thus can project intense light and heat to create attacks, although he strongly prefers to keep to talking with his opponents to either befriend them or at least reach a peaceful resolution. During 3.14 Worlds, 3.14 opted out of fighting, period, although after that game he was seen fighting a little more- if he deems it necessary. Like Volt, 3.14 can "Input" himself into various electrical devices and enemies created out of Ambient energy, allowing him to travel across power lines, control enemies and objects, or even create fuses to shut down devices. During 3.14 Worlds, 3.14 was able to heal allies and other Ambients by collecting Good Vibes, although this ability seems to be specifically for Ambients and other electrically charged species or characters. He can heal himself as well. Specific Powers Relations Flicker Dr. Hex Dr. Luna Virus Gallery 314WorldsReVisit.png|3.14 in 3.14 Worlds 3.14Victory.png|3.14 in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory 3.14 SportsResort.png|3.14 in Fantendo Sports Resort 314Shattered2.png|3.14 in Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered and Fantendo - Genesis Trivia *3.14's name is derived from the number, Pi. His name is pronounced three point one four, though. *3.14's birthday is March 14th, aka Pi Day (3/14). *The New Fantendoverse version of the character is somewhat a mix of the original character and the Coal Algebraic version, as well as it's own original ideas. *Much of 3.14's non-violent nature was inspired by Steven Universe; the series and characters have been inspirations for how to write the character. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Ambient Category:Programs Category:Artifical Intelligence Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Fantendo - Genesis Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Asexual Characters